


Lovebug

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2008 references, AU, Admiration to friends to lovers, Aged Up Everyone, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Depends on how this goes, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hoping for a feel good kind of story, Hunk only wants to play drums, Hurt/Comfort, Keith plays sax, Lots of Music, M/M, Minor hidge, Modern Setting, Multi, Pidge can rap, aged up pidge, cryptid bros Keith and Pidge, lots of friendship - Freeform, meme lord lance, minor pidge/hunk, past shieth, pianist lance, probably gonna add smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: The local band is always looking for a new member, or so says the sign posted on the window of the coffee shop Keith had frequently visited in his post-break up depression. Keith had absolutely no interest in joining a band, especially one that used comic sans on their recruiting poster. That was until he actually met the band and watched them perform. Their meme lord of a leader had a voice like silk and they were all talented. He wasn't sure what they were missing, but if he could fill in that spot then perhaps joining their bad would be better than wallowing in self pity for forever.





	1. I Never Thought That I Would Catch This

**Author's Note:**

> love bug again~

**_In Search Of New Band Member_ **

**_Only Need To Know One Instrument_ **

**_Literally Any Instrument_ **

**_And Can Sing_ **

**_Call: xxx-xxx-xxxx to get an Audition_ **

 

Keith read the sign for what seemed like the millionth time in the past week and a half. He once again rolled his eyes. It sat in the same spot posted on the window in the corner closest to the glass door of the small brick coffee shop which stood in the middle of the strip mall. The text was in comic sans, poor taste in Keith’s choice. Other than that it was a plain poster. It was the only one which stole his attention though. Whose band was it? What kind of music did they play? Keith shook his head and ended his contemplations by opening the door and walking into the small shop. He descended down the three steps that lead into the seating area and crossed it in short stride to reach the bar on the other side of the store. He took a seat on one of the stools. This place could easily have been made into a club, but the shop owner decided to keep it a small and modest coffee shop. 

Keith looked at the Barista who smiled, this being the second time she had seen him that day. Probably the 5th time that week alone. Keith was grateful for this place only selling coffee. Had it sold anything else he felt he could very easily turn to alcohol to deal with everything he had gone through. The woman wrote his name on a cup and approached him.

“What can I get you this time?” She asked, a playful hum to her voice.

Keith perused the menu thoughtfully for a moment then gave a soft sigh. “Give me a Hearts-A-Fire,” he replied.

The woman nodded and ran his card then began to make his drinks. She brought it over to him and leaned against the counter as all of the other shop patrons were all taken care of. She watched Keith thoughtfully sip his drink and give another sigh. Keith normally wasn’t this broody, he actually tried to seem pleasant around others when he was social. Being social didn’t happen often, but he wasn’t completely anti-social. He was now though, his whole life and future being swept out from under him in just an hour. That hour happened a week ago, yet here he sat, still dwelling on it and not moving on. Not that anyone can blame him. Everyone grieved and dealt with things differently. His way of dealing was consuming copious amounts of coffee. He had thought of going to bars and getting drunk to forget the year and a half he had spent with him and the feelings he had for him for years even before that. But truthfully he didn’t want to forget. He wanted to keep these feelings because it hurt even more than being lonely, to not have this one thing to hold onto.

“What’s gotcha down sugar?” The barista finally asked, watching the internal war rage inside the mulleted Korean.

Keith’s eyes flickered over to her, the deep violet blue sparking with hurt for a moment as he recounted that moment over a week ago. He looked back to his coffee. He figured it wouldn’t help keeping it to himself, and if he were to tell anyone it would be easier to tell someone who hardly knew him. “A break up,” he finally offered after a moment of silence. “My boyfriend broke up with me over a week ago.”

The woman nodded, her deep red dyed curls bouncing around her face. She rested her face in her hand. The dark patch on her cheek was a perfect contrast to the near ivory of her hand. Her wrist carried the same dark patches as her face. When she smiled her chocolate brown eyes conveyed her understanding and condolences. “We’ve all been there. How long were the two of you together?”

“Just over a year and a half.” Keith didn’t feel comfortable disclosing a lot of information, but it did feel a bit better to get even the tiniest bit off of his chest instead of just filling the void with caffeine and sugar. “He didn’t love me anymore and was falling for someone else. A woman. I can’t blame him. Love does that to you. But I grew up with him and he was my best friend, my everything. And now I live by myself, and drink coffee 5 times a day because I have nothing better to do when I’m not working.” Keith sighed loudly and ran a hand through his dark locks.

“And this is better than getting blackout drunk?” The barista asked with a giggle. “Not that I am saying you should do that. But perhaps going out with friends and doing something to take your mind off of it would probably be better than this? Maybe easier on your wallet. Unless your ex was your only friend?”

The look Keith gave her said it all and she shook her red head again. “Well if there is any place to meet new friends then this is the place I suppose. You ever want to talk you know I will be here. Got any musical talent buddy? I know one of our regular bands is looking.” she said with a gesture toward the sign.

Keith laughed softly and gave her a nod with a small smile. “Yeah, I’ve read it about a thousand times at this point. Comic sans wasn’t the best font choice.” His comment earned a loud laugh from the woman, making her smile widen and her dark eyes to crinkle. 

“That Lance likes to think he is clever. Said something about minimalism and only wanting people who absolutely understood to join his band. Probably has something to do with a meme.” She glanced at her watch and stood from leaning on the counter. “Speaking of Lance and his band, they are going to actually be performing today. They have been gone for about 2 weeks. All of them were busy finishing their exams. College is a real bummer. They are actually really good. Should be here to set up any moment.”

As if summoning the devil himself the shop door opened, their only signal the soft tinkling of the bell. Three very different looking people walked in. Keith would have never guessed they were all friends had he first glanced at them yet they all seemed comfortable and melded together well. The shortest of the group had light brunette hair flipped out similar to a pixy cut but longer. A striped grey and green crop top with an alien on it and high waisted shorts was what she wore and her large round glasses completed the look. If Keith were to be honest, she seemed like the smartest of the two and probably the best to talk to. The woman sighed and loudly protested to the tallest of the group that next time they shouldn’t walk because it was way too hot outside. The tallest waved her off with smile and shrugged off his army green jacket. He wore a light grey tank top which easily exposed his tanned muscles. A remark was made about the heat being good for them and it could hardly affect someone as hot as him, despite the layer of sweat which made his skin glisten, not that Keith was watching.

The third of the group separated the two when it was clear an argument was going to start. He rolled his eyes and rolled up the sleeves on his yellow t-shirt, turning it into a tank top. “Next time we can drive, Lance,” the husky man said, picking up one of their music cases and descending the stairs. “It won’t kill me to drive for five minutes. I don’t get that much motion sickness.”

“You ruined the upholstery in my car, Hunk.” Lance said, following after the man with a guitar case in hand. “If we are going anywhere and have to drive you better have something for that motion sickness of yours because I am not having another incident.”

The smallest of the three followed Lance with a spring in her step and kicked Lance in the shin before approaching the stage to the right of the bar and past the seating area and tables. “We are taking the car,” she said resolutely. “I would prefer 5 minutes of air conditioning and possible motion sickness from Hunk than 15 minutes carrying heavy instruments in the sweltering heat. Get off you damn high horse. I let you have comic sans on the damn poster, let me have this.” She started to set up the sound systems and pulled out their instruments with the help of Hunk just behind her. 

“Fiiine,” Lance agreed reluctantly, he set his stuff next to Hunk and turned to Pidge. “Same as usual?” With nods of approval Lance headed to the bar. 

Keith could feel his pulse quicken. He had watched the whole exchange, studying each of the band members and their odd behaviours which matched their odd looking friendship. He may or may not have spent extra time looking over the tall Cuban who was now standing a few feet away from him. He was lean, but toned. His dark hair perfectly complemented his cinnamon coloured skin which was littered in sun kissed freckles. He was the exact opposite of Keith whose dark hair definitely stood out against his fair skin. Technically he could tan, he just never took the opportunity, especially now that he was becoming a bit of a recluse.

“Margaret, sweetheart, same as usual please,” Lance said, voice silky smooth as he leaned against the counter just as the redhead had earlier. The woman rolled her eyes and started to make the drinks.

“We both know I’m not your “sweet heart” Lance. Never have been, never will be. You are barking up the wrong tree.” She looked to Lance then glanced over to Keith. Her eyes had a silent apology in them. Keith didn’t understand it at first, then Lance turned his gaze upon Keith and slid across the bar to him.

“Hey there sweet thing, comer here often?” Lance’s dark eyelashes blinked and fluttered slowly. Truly his flirting skills needed work. Just as much as his font choices did. Keith decided to not grace him with a response, which only furthered Lance’s advances. “Play any instruments good lookin?”

“One or two,” Keith said coolly, sipping his coffee but not looking toward Lance. He kept his eyes on the menu, knowing he would most likely lose his disinterested facade if he looked over at the good looking musician. He wasn’t interested in relationships, even if he wouldn’t mind getting to snuggle up in those arms. It definitely wouldn’t be better than Shiro’s muscles and large chest. Lance was probably boney, he told himself.

“Care to join my band? You fit all of the criteria,” he sat on the stool beside Keith while waiting for the drinks he had ordered. Keith cursed whatever god decided it would be fun to mess with him this past week and a half..

“Your only criteria is that they know an instrument. I’ve seen the sign,” Keith wasn’t going to play his game. “If you guys are that desperate I doubt you are any good.” Keith wanted to kick his unsociable side. “Plus, shouldn’t you be helping them set up? Seems pretty rude to make them do all the hard work.”

Lance laughed, which seemed odd to Keith. He allowed a glance over to his companion and couldn’t stop the blush which rose to his cheeks, turning them the faintest pink colour. Lance looked even better when he laughed. His lips turned up to expose a pearly white smile and his dark blue eyes sparkled like the surface of the ocean at midday. “Pidge would literally kill me if I tried to help with setup again. I know next to nothing about electronics, and Hunk is mildly OCD so he needs to set up the instruments and seat as he sees fit. In return I get them drinks. It’s the balance of our system. Unfortunately we can’t find a balance to our sound yet. We need a fourth.” Lance stood when Margaret approached with the three coffees. He accepted them and handed her the money plus a tip. He turned back to lance before heading back to the stage. “Watch us play and decide if you want to join. No one has taken up the offer yet, so if you want the spot is all yours.”

With that he headed back to the stage. Pidge took her frappucino with excitement. She had just finished setting everything up and she sat on a wooden block, sipping at her drink, ready for their first song. Hunk sat on a stool with a guitar in hand and Lance took his place at a piano, setting his coffee on the floor beside himself, not wanting to get any on the instruments. He adjusted the mic so it sat perfect in front of him, having been too short previously since both of his companions were shorter than he. 

“Hey guys we’re back,” Lance said and a few of the patrons cheered excitedly, causing every band member to smile. “Good to see a lot of your faces again. This is a bit of a smaller crowd, but then again it is finals week right before summer vacation. May god have mercy on all of our souls.” Lance’s words earned more of a response. Keith couldn’t stop the chuckle and smile which graced his lips. Margaret leaned next to him with a curious smirk.

“Captivating isn’t he?” She asked, causing Keith to blush for the second time that day. In the past several minutes he had felt light hearted and it wasn’t until he looked from Lance back to Margaret that he realised he was in the middle of one of his brooding sessions (which were becoming his norm). “You don’t seem so depressed now.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you were right. Maybe I needed to get out more?” He didn’t want to admit it was because the lanky, tanned college student made his heart flutter. It was purely a physical attraction, he told himself.

“Or maybe Lance made you smile. He does that to people so don’t read too much into it. That boy is made out of some damn ray of sunshine or something. He leaves you feeling warm and happy. When he performs you could fall in love. Not to say I am attracted to him. I don’t play for his team. But I can admit when someone is a fine specimen, and he definitely is.” Her eyes shined adoringly when Lance started to play the piano. Hunk and Pidge used their wooden blocks to add some percussion. Lance’s voice is truly what brought the whole song together. It was warm and velvety. He could sing anyone to sleep with a voice like that. It reminded Keith of warm hot chocolate with cinnamon and ginger spice on a cold winter's night while curled up next to the fire.

Keith swallowed anxiously and felt his heart race until the song came to an end. He looked away from Lance who moved from the piano to a stool center stage. Hunk handed Keith an acoustic and he tuned it while talking with the audience. Keith looked back to Margaret with blushed cheeks for the third time that day.

“They aren’t bad,” he said, clearing his throat which suddenly felt constricted. This was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was anxious, but he didn’t hate it. His palms felt sweaty and his cheeks warm. Images of Shiro flashed back to his mind, specifically when he was 14, barely into High School and Shiro was a senior. They were 3 years apart, but good friends since they grew up next door to each other. Shiro helped him through school and he didn’t care about finding other friends because he had him. That was when he realised he loved the man. He didn’t tell him, but even when Shiro went to college he stayed close to the man. Shiro didn’t protest and continued to help with his studies. Keith made a few friends, never really getting close to them, but just close enough to survive high school without any problems. He graduated top of his class and got accepted into the same college as Shiro.

They spent more time together now that they were in the same college and could complain about their classes and the professors. Shiro graduated with his bachelors after Keith finished his first year. He moved onto graduate school and Keith started his second year. Not long after Keith’s 20th birthday he decided he couldn’t hide it anymore and he mustered up the courage to tell Shiro his feelings. The same feelings which gave him sweaty palms and warm cheeks. The feeling which made him anxious, but not terribly so. Shiro reciprocated that feeling and they moved into an apartment together and did everything together for a year and a half.

Keith knew this feeling well, but he pushed it away. He wasn’t going to feel this again. Shiro still had priority over his heart, despite moving into the dorms at his graduate school, and getting together with a woman just a couple of days after they broke up. Love had funny ways of working like that. Some found others, while some never forgot others. Keith wasn’t ready to find someone else. He shook his head which cause Margaret to quirk her brow. 

“The last song wasn’t that bad,” she said with a chuckle.

Keith shook his head again quickly. “Ah sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to that one. I was distracted by other thoughts.”

“Your ex?” She was quite inquisitive and persistent. Keith sighed defeatedly and nodded in response.

“Yeah.” Keith looked down to his coffee. “Just remembered when he and I got together. Which is better than remembering when we broke up.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Lance. He was talking with the crowd while Pidge grabbed a shaker from one of their bags and sat back down.

“I guess that is better than nothing,” Margaret said with a warm smile. “Could something possibly be the catalyst to this new and improving development?” Keith tried to ignore her insistent badgering. She seemed more intrigued in getting Lance with him. 

“We are gonna do a cover of one of my favourite hits from 2008. I’d like to dedicate this song to the cutie sitting at the bar next to our lovely Margaret.” Lance winked up to Keith who turned around to see if anyone else was sitting at the bar. Seeing no one else he flushed from all of the attention Lance had put on him. This man had literally just strode into the coffee shop and was already turning his world around as quickly as Shiro had when he had broken up with him. 

Despite his embarrassment he watched the performance intently as Lance started strumming his acoustic and sang. Hunk joined in, using his block for percussion again and Pidge shook the shaker in beat. She would occasionally join in and harmonise with Lance almost perfectly. When it came to the chorus she joined in fully.

“ _ Now I'm speechless, over the edge; I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again.” _

Lance’s warm voice carried the lyrics around the room and only made Keith’s brain and heart even more at war. The song was so innocent and inviting and Keith wanted to stride up to him and ask him on a date. But his brain told him he was in way over his head. He had just met this man and he wasn’t over Shiro. He needed to think rationally. He needed to wipe the sweat from his palms and calm the stutter in his heart. He needed to swallow the anxious lump in his throat and take a deep breath to calm himself. But when those blue eyes looked up at him and sparkled in the low light of the coffee shop the only thought which occupied his mind was:

“Shit.”


	2. See Anybody Could Be Bad To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need a good girl to blow your mind

The funny thing about love was how easily it changed. Not to say Keith was in love with the musician with the really nice jeans and grey tank top who was now cleaning up from his performance (Well he wasn't in love yet). Just as Shiro’s changed from Keith to the girl he met in his graduate school, Allura, Keith’s remained with Shiro. However, it was swayed by cinnamon skin, dark hair, blue eyes, and a voice like velvet. Keith balled his hands into a fist. He was going to make this anxiety disappear and face the thing causing it. 

“Looks like they are cleaning up sugar,” Margaret commented from her place by the register. “Better make your move before they leave the joint.” Her lips quirked up into a smirk when she noticed Keith glare down at the counter. “Not gonna become a part of the gang? Suit yourself, they are a weird bunch.

As if stirred by Margaret’s words Keith stood from his stool when the band approached, ready to leave and head on their way to wherever they went after performances. Keith’s abrupt movement pulled their attention and they stopped just feet away from him. Keith turned to them. He was determined to tell Lance that he had absolutely no intention of going out with him and the stunt he pulled by dedicating that song was uncalled for and he would appreciate it if Lance would not continue his advances. His words however came out stumbled and not at all what he was thinking. His heart decided to take over for him,

“Your band.” He said abruptly, eyebrows furrowed set to be angry at Lance. The three stared at him, ready to hear him tell them they sucked, judging by the expression he was wearing. “C-could I audition?” Keith cleared his throat and mentally kicked himself for stuttering and not at all saying what he had set his mind to.

“You can just join the band if-” Lance was cut off by a swift kick to the shins from Pidge who rolled her eyes. 

“Yes you can audition. We aren’t just going to decide on members because Lance thinks they are cute and dedicates songs to them. I allowed you to make the poster on the condition that I got to screen all of our possible bandmates,” the more sensible woman huffed. “If you would like, you can follow us. We are heading to my house to store our instruments and practice a little bit. Or performance was… lacking.” Pidge directed her gaze over to Lance who held his hands up in defense. 

“You are still mad about that damn poster just because you hate comic sans. And my performance was perfect, thank you very much. Even if I was distracted.”

The smirk Lance threw to Keith was a little unsettling. While he was physically attractive he was not sure how much he appreciated his flirting and the hungry look Lance got in his eyes when he looked at Keith. Keith shot him a warning glare then held his hand out to Pidge and changed his look to a polite smile. Pidge took the proffered hand and shook it firmly.

“Keith, my name is Keith by the way. Keith Kogane.” The raven haired man inwardly sighed at how dumb he probably sounded saying his name so many times like that. Pidge seemed unphased by the nervousness Keith was giving off in waves and brushed over his awkward introduction.

“I’m Katie Holt, but please call me Pidge. Everyone does, always has, and there is no point in changing it now because I prefer it anyway.” She pointed behind her. “I’m sure you picked this up by now but the guy behind me is Hunk, and probably the nicest guy you will ever meet. And our dumb and fearless leader is Lance. He flirts with everything that has legs and won’t punch him in the face. He is truly just desperate and lonely.”

“I take offense to that. I don’t flirt with anything. I have standards. They have to be good looking, within 6 years of my age, and look like they won’t kill or maim me if I flirt with them.”

It was clear Lance was joking but it just made the other three groan, then Hunk and Pidge fell into laughter when they noticed Keith was taking their side on the matter. Keith was taken aback but pleasantly. He smiled softly and looked over the group. Maybe they weren’t as bad as he had first predicted. He knew he should never judge a book by it’s cover.

“You might just fit in Keith,” Hunk said and moved forward to clap a hand on his shoulder. “If you already have a small hatred for Lance’s behavior then you’ll do just fine. Meet us at Pidge’s in about a half hour. We will have to go to campus and grab my car before heading there because I know Pidge won’t be able to survive the whole walk there.”

Hunk moved past Keith and grabbed a napkin and pen from Margaret. He jotted down Pidge’s address and handed the napkin to Keith who nodded in thanks. They looked over the Pidge and Lance who were moving the instruments and bag to the door. Pidge dropped on of the bags on Lance’s foot after tripping up the stairs and landed face first on one of their cases. Lance was torn between laughter and crying in pain. Hunk sighed loudly and shook his head. 

“This is why I carry everything,” he said mostly to himself, going to clean up his friend’s mess. He easily picked Pidge up off of the case and stood her up. She thanked him and blushed, choosing instead to grab a case that wasn’t more than half her size. Hunk grabbed the bag off of Lance’s foot and slung it over his shoulder and handed Lance a spare bag that would be easier for him to carry. They headed out the door. Keith looked back at Margaret with a shy smile one last time. She gave him an encouraging thumbs up and shooed him out the door after the three musicians. They were walking down the street toward the campus. Keith walked behind them for a minute before reaching where he parked his bike.

Lance turned, hearing the bike start up. His interest was peaked as he knew Keith had followed them out and was behind them. When he turned and saw the man pulling on his helmet his jaw nearly dropped to the concrete. This was absolutely unfair to all of humankind. There was no way it was legal to be that hot and have a motorcycle.

“He drives a bike!” Lance shouted to his bandmates. “We have to have him in our band! If people thought we were cool before we would be even cooler now.”

“Shut up Lance,” Pidge told her companion.

Keith watched the two bicker and chuckled softly to himself. He was definitely going crazy. Absolutely. His break up with Shiro had driven him insane and now he was joining a band with these three, very interesting strangers. One who was very hot albeit annoying. One was level headed and kind. And the last was headstrong, and smart. He revved his engine and sped down the road, making sure to wave to the group, just so he could rile up the hot and strange leader of the group. 

Unsure of how long the group was going to take Keith decided to swing by his apartment and grab his instruments. Knowing full well it would not be a good idea to ride with a guitar and saxophone on his bike he opted to take the bus. There was a bus stop just down the street and Pidge’s address was just a couple stops down from his apartment. The ride was bumpy and crowded with college students just getting out of class. Most of them looked half dead as finals were approaching. Keith wondered how the three he was going to meet had so much energy compared to the rest of the students.The entire ride over he debated on getting off at any other stop and turn around. This was unusual for him to be doing, going out and joining a band of strangers. But the weight of his instruments on him kept him to the seat all the way to the fourth stop. He made his way down the aisle and stepped off. The neighborhood was unfamiliar, full of picket fence cookie cutter houses. 

Keith gave a sigh as he started to walk up the street reading through all of the house numbers as his only way to differentiate them. When he did come up to Pidge’s house however, the garage door was wide open to reveal the band members and their many instruments strewn about the place. It was large two car garage, not that there were any cars parked in it with all the space they had taken up. As he walked up to the open garage he was in his right mind to turn around and absolutely leave. Pidge sat at the computer mixing together the beat that Lance was currently singing and dancing to. It was a familiar song to Keith, but watching Lance’s hips shake so provocatively was absolutely unsafe for his health. The grey tank top rode up on his hips, revealing the smooth structure and curve of his hip bones. His stomach was as sun kissed as the rest of him. Along with the dancing, the song was just too much. 

As if if sensing his presence Lance looked to Keith. It took a moment for the blue eyed man to register who it was, but the second he did he winked to him and sang a little louder as if singing to Keith.

_ “She might’ve let you hold her hand in school, but i’mma show you how to graduate. No, I don’t need to hear you talk the talk just come and show me what your momma gave.” _

Alarms were going off in Keith’s head to turn around and leave. This group was dangerous, and Lance was the most dangerous with his hips like Shakira and voice like honey. Yet Keith found himself striding forward and standing next to Hunk whom sat on the black leather couch and watched his friends working together for a new piece for their performances. Keith set down his instruments and stood and watched. Lance had turned his attention away from him and instead decided to dance toward Hunk who only laughed even as Lance sat on his lap, dancing as if he were some kind of chippendale. When it came to the rap part Lance fell quiet and Pidge glanced over to Keith, rapping perfectly much to his surprise. Hunk elbowed Keith with a proud smile.

Once the song came to an end Keith raised a brow and shook his head. “Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj really? Guess that makes Hunk Jessie J.” Keith couldn’t help the joke. Something about these guys made him want to tease them mercilessly. It was probably their strange eclectic taste in music. They were like a band of misfits.

“Absolutely not,” Hunk denied almost immediately. “I do not sing. At all. That’s why we are looking for another band member and they had to be able to sing. I can play the drums and make great snacks for practice. But other than that I am hopeless.”

“Also, don’t knock on Ariana and Nicki. It was this song or Gasolina,” Lance spoke with an amused smirk as everyone else in the room made a face or rolled their eyes. “Unfortunately my rapping skills are subpar, and Pidge doesn’t know any Spanish except for some of the swears she has picked up from me.”

Pidge shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the computer. “I could learn Spanish in a day if I really wanted to. But I would rather not try and embarrass myself by rapping it. Plus, I am not giving in to your weird music choices. 90% of the songs you suggest are honestly the worst. If it were Lance’s choice every other song we did would be by Beyonce.”

“Beyonce?” Keith quirked his brow in Lance’s direction. The man flushed but knit his brows together in a challenging pout.

“Beyonce is a goddess and we would only be lucky enough to sing any of her songs. But they always get vetoed by these two who would rather not have to listen to any of her songs ‘more than necessary.’ As if that were possible.” Lance flopped down on the couch next to Hunk with a huff.

“Besides Lance’s terrible taste in music, we were here to test your musical abilities. It’s clear that you already fit into the band personality wise.” Hunk smiled to Keith as he spoke. “I see you have a guitar, which is good. Lance can’t be the only one who plays all the time. But what is the other one?”

The three band mates stared curiously to Keith then his rectangular case which held his saxophone. He knelt down and opened it for them to see. He took out his golden instrument and polished it off before setting her up and getting her ready to play. Pidge’s eyes lit up as she watched him and Lance slumped into Hunk almost grumpily.

“Finally an instrument Lance doesn’t play,” the small techy said with a twinkle in her eye. “Lance can play basically any instrument except for the saxophone, or flute and similar instruments.”

“I can play the trumpet though,” Lance added. “Along with all string instruments. Brass and woodwinds are just harder for me to pick up, and someone won’t let me live it down.”

Pidge wore a smug smile before she turned to Keith with an expectant smile. She urged for Keith to play them something. It was one thing to own an instrument and knowing how to play it, but another to have skill. And Keith had exactly that. He couldn’t help his dorky smirk toward Lance before continuing with the vibe they had earlier. He decided to play the solo in Talk Dirty to Me then let it flow into the rest of the song. He could hear Lance’s laugh of approval over Pidge’s groan. 

“Okay, okay. You can play. Please stop before you encourage Lance anymore. He has been begging to cover that song.” Pidge groaned again and ran a hand over her face.

“I told you he needed to join the band,” Lance insisted again with a laugh.

“Well I’m not going to deny him now. He plays well enough, we get along so far, despite some shortcomings.” Pidge narrowed her eyes between Lance and Keith, warning them to not try anything with that song.

“All that’s left is if he can sing. What do you say Keith? Want to be the Jessie J to our Ariana and Nicki?” Lance strode over to stand by Pidge’s chair. The two looked to him with pleading eyes. Keith sighed. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. On one hand, he had never wanted to do current pop covers ever in his life. But on the other hand he wanted to win their favor for some strange and ungodly reason he wanted their approval. 

He looked to Hunk who gave him an encouraging smile. It made his chest swell with warmth. He could become a great friend in Keith’s life, someone who had a big heart and warm hugs. He turned back to the two with puppy dog eyes. Pidge was intelligent but snarky. He could banter with her and he imagined she was a people watcher just like he was. They could get close and bond over snarky comments they made about people they watched. Then there was Lance. He was ridiculous and a little annoying but Keith found similarities in the man. He could move his hips like Shakira, sing, and apparently play almost every instrument. Keith wanted to get to know more things about Lance. So if it took this to win their approval and get to know this group of people more, then so be it. Keith took in a breath and belted Jessie J.

_ “She got a booty like a Cadillac but I can send you into overdrive. See anybody could be bad to you; you need a good girl to blow your mind.” _

Lance and Pidge howled with approval. They jumped up and Pidge flung her arms around Keith as if she had known the man her whole life and was waiting for him to reach this moment and step out of his shell. Keith, normally not a hugger, smiled fondly and pat her brunette hair softly. He honestly had not expected an outburst like this, but he could feel his heart swell with excitement.

“That freaking rocked! You may even be a better singer than me,” Lance complimented the man and whacked him on the back in approval. Keith blushed, there was no way in his mind he was a better singer than Lance. Hell he would say there were few better than Lance.

“I guess this makes you an official member of our band.” Hunk stood and enveloped both Keith and Pidge in his arms to which Keith would not admit he might have squeaked in surprise.

“T-thanks guys,” he finally managed to get out after being swept up by their moment. Hunk released the two then Pidge released Keith. “I honestly didn’t expect to do something as crazy as this this morning.” Keith’s words were filled with mirth and he laughed gently. “But hey, I’ve been going nowhere for a while, so why not join some band on a whim? What even is your band called anyway? I don’t think I have heard a name once today.”

“It’s still up for debate,” Hunk explained. “We’ve tried stuff like just our names, Lance and his crew; that one lasted for 10 minutes. Voltron was one of our choices, but Lance wasn’t sold on it. Space Cats, not to be confused with the famous basketball team the Wildcats. We are honestly nameless. Maybe you can come up with something.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t a clue of a good band name either. The three others nodded in understanding. Pidge walked to her computer and grabbed a notebook. It was a planner full of meeting times and future performances. She went over them with Keith who in put them into his phone, working around his work schedule. Their next performance wasn’t for another 2 weeks. It was at the coffee shop again. They would bring Keith up to speed on some of their songs and have him play with them then. They exchanged numbers and social medias so they could all contact each other easily.

“We’ll be meeting at the Altean Gardens in two days. Lance has work, but once he is off we will be able to properly go over sheet music and such. Hunk will text you the address and time we will be meeting,” Pidge explained to Keith. She looked at her watch. “Unfortunately it is time for everyone to leave. I have a skype meeting with my brother in 10 minutes and I would rather not have this one turn into a meme match between him and Lance again.” The short twenty year old glared over to Lance who held his hands up in defense.

“I can’t help that you brother is a meme master and I have to defeat him to claim that title.”

“Lance, you were born a meme and will die a meme. There is no need to fight my brother over that title.”

“This is our cue to leave,” Hunk said, tapping Keith on the shoulder. Keith nodded and packed away his saxophone. “You need a ride home?”

“I’m good. I’ll take the bus like I did earlier. It’s just a few stops away.”

“Suit yourself. Lance normally takes the bus as well. He lives up on campus. Better get a head start and get there before him so you don’t have to get stuck waiting with him. I know he can be unbearably flirty at times.”

Keith shook his head with a smile. “I think I can handle it. I just got out of a bad break up. His flirtations won’t really work on me.”

Hunk pat Keith on the shoulder firmly again. “I’m sorry man. If Lance ever gets to be too much just punch him. He can take it and will respect your boundaries.” 

With that Hunk went to his car. He waved to his friends before driving off to his apartment. Keith packed his guitar on his back and saxophone case in his arm. He glanced over to Lance and Pidge who were still fighting. It was best for him to take his leave without saying goodbye or trying to break that up. He was a fast learner and he knew when to not interfere. He walked to the bus stop and there was a fifteen minute wait. With five minutes to spare Lance, who had apparently left without Pidge maiming them, joined him.

“Hey sweet thing,” he said in greeting once again.

Keith sighed and shook his head. “You truly think you have a chance with me don’t you?”

“Maybe. You haven’t really responded negatively or positively yet to my flirting.” Lance nudged Keith with his shoulder. “I’ll stop if you want me to. If not then I am going to try my best to win you over. After all I do find you super attractive.” Lance winked at him for the second time that day.

“Do what you want,” Keith said, turning his head away from Lance with a blush. The bus appeared in the distance, much to Keith’s relief. “I don’t really have interest in dating right now, but I won’t stop you from flirting. You won’t get anywhere though.” The bus pulled up in front of them and before Lance could respond the raven haired man bolted onto the bus and made his way to the far end so he could put distance between them. Lance looked back to Keith with a sad smile and sat at the front of the bus, knowing when to pursue and when stay. Keith sighed with relief and put his headphones in so he could enjoy his bus ride in peace.


	3. Danseuses de Delphes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a hecka long time since I have updated this! I am so so so sorry for how long it took for me to update. Retail during the holidays and post holidays is hell and then I got wrapped up in a lot of other things that I won't bother you guys with the details feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr (blugalaxygay.tumblr.com) if you want details on what specifically took so long.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta neadevar!
> 
> Also this chapter was originally just kind of a filler but ended up being a longer chapter that I am proud of!

Keith’s phone had been buzzing nearly non stop for the past fourty-eight hours. His now fearless leader had the brilliant idea of adding him to their group chat for their band the day after the audition. He had very quickly learned that Pidge and Lance were in a never ending meme war and should he want to get a peaceful night's rest then he would have to turn his phone on silent or mute the group chat. He thought many times -at least 17 times within the first 10 hours- of just outright leaving the chat, but he did not want the members thinking he was quitting them. With a reluctant sigh Keith endured their antics. If any real information was going to be relayed then the members would text him personally. Or in Lance’s case he decided it was his duty to get to know Keith better by playing 20 questions over text.

It was a brilliant strategy Keith would admit. He did indulge the flirty Cuban, there was no way of avoiding him after all. When it came down to it Keith had work, and after that nothing else other than this band now. Might as well enjoy it for all that it was. Which included receiving the entire bee movie script over text at three in the morning. Or currently, at eight in the morning, arguing over if you poured your cereal into the bowl first or the milk first.

_“You are a heathen for believing milk should be poured before the cereal.”_

Keith lounged out on his couch and sent the text with a roll of his eyes. He had found this entire exchange completely ridiculous. His dorky smile and breathy laugh proved that he did not hate it however. Being his day off he wanted to do nothing more than lay on his couch all day in his sweats and curled up like a burrito with a blanket. He laughed again when he received a picture of Lance pouring milk into and empty bowl and then a following photo of him pouring the cereal in right after.

_“It barely makes a difference and tastes just the same Keith.”_

_“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.”_

_“I can and I will and nothing and no one is going to stop me. I will pour my cereal as I like.”_

Lance’s text was followed by approximately eight emojis which were sticking their tongues out to Keith. He rolled his eyes again and gave another breathy laugh. All this talk of food was making him hungry. It would be easier to deal with Lance’s bullshit with food in his stomach. His phone vibrated three times in a row. He assumed it was the group chat and was surprised to see a three by Lance’s contact name. He set his phone back down without checking them in favor of pouring his cereal the _correct_ way.

Once seated and a few bites into his cereal he checked the three texts Lance had sent. The first was a photo which took a moment to load and focus, but when it did he had nearly dropped his spoon. Lance had sent him a selfie of himself eating his cereal on his dorm bed. He was dressed in a nice button up and slacks with a black vest and bow tie. Keith knew he had just gotten ready for work, but he was not aware of what the uniform entailed. The Korean blushed as he saved the picture and scrolled down to read the text which followed.

_“30 minutes to get to work. How do I look?”_

_“Also don’t forget to meet Pidge and Hunk at the Altean Gardens at 12. I will be off by 1 so we can discuss everything.”_

_“I know I know. Hunk sent me the time and address I need to go to. I’ve never been to the Altean Gardens. It’s a cafe? Tea shop?”_

_“It’s a bit of both, and the owner is a really great guy who has the HOTTEST niece. It’s pretty classy if you couldn’t tell by my uniform. Well it isn’t that classy, you can go in everyday clothing. Coran just likes to have the image that everything is classy.”_

_“Also it’s mostly just filled with a bunch of hipsters who tip well,”_ Lance sent the second text like an afterthought.

Keith shook his head. It didn’t surprise him in the least that Lance would work somewhere like a hipster cafe. While Lance did have “fuck boi” written all over him with a side of flirty player he was also a huge dork. What Keith had learned in the past two days about Lance was despite his exterior and poor first impression, he was very passionate and accepting. His love for people was as big as his love for music. Lance listened to every genre available, even country. Keith noted that last bit for later so he could use it against Lance, he was sure Pidge would love to help roast their leader.

Along with his love for people and music, Lance enjoyed… everything. He loved life in general and was, “trying to live life to its fullest” as he had text Keith one afternoon. He was explaining why he had ended up in the Dean’s office for jumping in the campus ground fountain on a dare. Hunk had relayed the story to Keith, figuring he would find the story rather hilarious. He had, and he ended up texting Lance about it for the following hour. This ended up in a rather philosophical conversation. This then brought on Lance’s explanation of why he was so gung-ho with everything. The answer was so simple Keith was honestly surprised he expected anything more from the man.

 _“Why am I not surprised you work at a hipster tea shop/cafe?”_ he had texted back.

_“It pays well my man.”_

_“I thought servers didn’t get paid that well because they got tips, or whatever lame reason it is that restaurants get away with paying their servers terribly.”_

_“I’m not a server. And Coran definitely pays his servers well. He is a great guy.”_

_“Got to go. I will see you after I get off ;3”_

Keith was going to question Lance further until the second text came through. Perhaps he was just a cashier or host who showed people to their seats. They seemed more likely with the uniform Lance wore. It also seemed like the easiest job for Lance to not completely dick up. Lance was all limbs. While he did have some muscle and tone to him, Keith imagined he would still somehow bump into things and dump trays. Grace was definitely not a word he would have used to explain the Cuban. He could definitely dance, but Keith had yet to see him in a job setting or anything other than with his band. Keith chuckled form the thought of Lance carrying a tray of food and just taking himself out, food flying everywhere. It was definitely a good thing Lance was not a server.

The curiosity of what Lance’s job was mulled over in Keith’s head while he finished eating. His phone was quiet now that Lance was no longer texting him. The radio silence was a bit disheartening to Keith, which surprised  him. His three bandmates so easily fit into his life in only a few days. Keith figured it was something to worry about later. After all, he had joined the band to find himself an appropriate distraction and to finally do something with his life. So far it was working as it was nearly impossible to think about the heartbreak of losing the man he loved most when Lance was sending him an endless stream of memes and arguing with him about literally any subject he could find. Keith piled his dishes on the ever growing mound in his sink he did _not_ want to even think about cleaning. With one more look at his phone to check the time he figured he could get ready for the day and go out for a ride before the afternoon heat took over. It didn't take him long to find one of his nicer red v-necks to pair with some black jeans, his leather jacket, and riding boots. He probably didn't have to put in the effort to look a little nicer -Lance did say customers came in casual clothes- but seeing the goofy Cuban dressed so nicely made him feel as if he would be out of place if he wore his usual attire (which usually consisted of a band tee and grease stained jeans from working in the auto shop). Keith even stopped to look in the mirror and fix his hair a bit, brushing it and adding a bit of gel to tame some of the more wild and stubborn locks.

Keith sighed in the mirror knowing his efforts to fix his hair were going to be fruitless. He knew he wasn’t going to wear his helmet and his mullet would be at the mercy of the wind. If worse came to worse he could tie it up like he did at work. That would suffice. Keith shook his head, unbelieving how he was worried over it. He really did need this ride to clear his head. The young man grabbed his keys from the hook by his door and promptly locked his apartment before heading down the stairs to the parking lot where he kept his bike chained. She shined brilliantly against the morning sun, red accents alight like fire. When he turned the key in the ignition she roared to life. The purr of her engine was perhaps the sweetest sound to Keith’s ears.

Or second sweetest next to-

He cut the thought off with another shake of his head. This minor infatuation needed to be stomped down as quickly as possible. After unchaining his bike he tore out of the parking lot, the crisp morning air already doing well to clear away everything which muddled his mind. His focus shifted purely on the ride and guiding his bike down the smoothly paved roads, sans potholes which were luckily filled. Everything became so much more alive. Every breath a little louder.  The lush green trees a little more vibrant.

His surroundings became detailed blurs, there in vivid technicolour then gone as quickly as they came. His pulse raced to become as quick as the speed of his bike and adrenaline flooded through him when he exited the city limits and headed for the canyon. The roads were narrow and the turns were sharper but none of it stopped the man or slowed him down. He chased the fleeting feeling of security and understanding away until he was left with nothing but pure instincts and the thrill of being alive.

The rumble of his bike at his calves and thighs. Flash of a car around another sharp corner. The blur of green. Wind against his ears and the roar of his bike making him deaf to anything else. Hair tangling behind him, the wind taking it into its clutches. Breaths quick and deep, calming. Heart beat pulsing in his hands urging him faster. Faster. Faster. Then, the cliff’s edge. Slowing. Seeing.

Keith stopped when he reached the top and could see the edge of a familiar outlook. Lush trees created a canopy around the path he had taken up here and as he moved forward again, out of the canopy, he stood on the clearing of the outlook where a single bench sat. It was a part of some forest park, there was a sign about a mile back but Keith never took the time to read it nor cared. What he truly cared about was the view. The view which had gotten him through a lot of his hardest times. It gave him hope. Keith looked past the canyon and the trees he had driven through and right to the city. It wasn’t small, but it wasn't excessively large either. It stretched into the horizon, farther than Keith could see, but he knew beyond that there was more. More than just this city. More than just the relationships he had made here. It was the same things Shiro had been chasing and he had found. Keith parked his bike, leaned against it, and just looked.

The morning breeze picked up his messy curls and danced between them, pushing the around his neck and into his face. Keith pulled a hair tie off of his wrist and pulled his hair back in hopes of taming it. Everything Was calm. There was no hustle and bustle of the city and day to day life. No worries of what job he should have or if he should go back  to college. There was no one to tell him to work hard or “make something of himself one day.” He was just Keith and he was just a small speck in that small town, he knew despite this he could escape. He knew he could chase what Shiro was chasing, even if it hurt to think he wouldn't be doing it alongside Shiro anymore.

Keith gripped his chest, hurt bubbling up once again. He could do this. It had already been two weeks and three days, counting today. Two weeks and three days without Shiro. Two weeks and three days without his encouragements and loving words. Three days with his new friends, acquaintances, bandmates. Three days since he last felt this pain of missing the past. The count was back down to zero but Keith knew, looking out over everything, he could do this. The count would grow longer and before he knew it he would lose track of the days because the hurt would stop.

Keith let out a shaky sigh and checked the time. It was a little past ten. He had just enough time to head back into town and find the shop. When he started his bike back up he glanced put one more time to the small city and found himself… excited. Something he thought he wouldn't find in quite a while. Yet, the thought of going back in there, finding out exactly what Lance does at Altea Gardens, and meeting with the _band_ he was a part of excited him. Perhaps for now, to ease his heart he doesn't need to escape everything. For now, being there was enough. His heart pounded from more than just adrenaline as he made his way back.

* * *

 Altea Gardens honestly looked like something out of a fairytale. The parking lot was across the street to keep up the atmosphere, Keith believed. Also to accommodate and take care of the lush flowers and bushes surrounding the old Victorian one story building. As Keith approaches he could see a gate wound in rises and behind it lead to a small path which leads to outdoor seating for cafe patrons. A piano could be heard coming from the garden seating and Keith wasn’t sure if it was live or being played over speakers. The former wouldn't surprise him, it would definitely keep with the atmosphere of the shop.

Keith entered the building and was immediately greeted by a chipper host with stunning copper hair and a handlebar moustache. Keith was taken aback but regained his composure to answer the host whom had asked him if he wanted a table for one and if he wished to seat inside or in the garden today. He fidgeted while he answered shyly that he was there meeting some friends. The man dismissed his reserved nature and perked up at his words.

“Of course! You must be Pidge and Hunk’s friend.” He gestured for Keith to follow behind him while he weaved his way through the cafe. “They are seated at their usual table in the Garden. Lance will be off in just and hour, but I am sure you won’t miss him for very long from where your table is.” The mustachioed man snickered.

Keith nearly tripped over a couple of chairs on his way. He took in what he could of the quaint building. There was a drink bar on the west side and just behind it lead to the kitchen. Bookshelves lined the walls and there were plenty of round tables and chairs, along with some sofas, arm chairs, and cushions for patrons. On the east side there was a cobble fireplace where most of the couches and cushions were located. Crystal chandeliers lit the place dimly, but most of the light provided was from large windows in the front and in the back which exposed the garden. A few windows had gorgeous stained glass murals, only adding to the fairytale features.

No surprise, nearly all of the customers looked to be hipsters and they fit in perfectly. There were less sitting in the building then there were seated in the large garden. It was a beautiful day out and the flowers thrived, their sweet scent only making the stay at the cafe more enjoyable. All of those things were not a surprise to Keith. What was a surprise was the large grand piano sitting on a platform in the middle of the tables. Pidge and Hunk sat at a central table just to the left of the piano and they waved to Keith as soon as he stepped out and into view. The most surprising of all, was Lance. He sat at the piano, delicate notes gliding from from his soft touch on the keys, playing the most gorgeous music Keith had heard since he arrived. All from memory. If the lack of sheet music meant anything.

Keith’s expression must have given away his astonishment. When he sat down Pidge wore a smirk and she looked over to Lance then back to Keith with a quirked brow. The look told all. They didn’t tell Keith specifically because they wanted to see him absolutely baffled. Hunk’s laughter broke him from his shocked stupor.

“Yes, Lance is a pianist at a hipster coffee shop. Seems a little out of character. We were all just as surprised when he showed up to practice with the job offer,” Hunk answered his unspoken question.

“Actually,” Keith said with an amused huff, “it seems fairly in character. Lance is one surprise after another. I just can't believe I hadn’t even thought of the possibility. I assumed he was a host or something. He definitely had the personality for it. This seems tame for him.”

“Lance is a crowd pleaser,” Pidge interjected. Her eyes scanned over to the host who still stood by Keith’s side. “Ah, Coran, this is Keith. Keith, this is Coran, the wonderful owner of this establishment, everyone’s uncle, and the crazy man who employed Lance and pays him handsomely.”

Coran twirled his moustache between his index finger and thumb with a proud air from that introduction. “Wonderful to meet you my good boy. And for your information young Pidge, Lance is a musical prodigy. His skills were by far the best I had come to witness when I was still looking for someone to fill the job. So far no one has yet to surpass him in his skill nor in his natural aura and crowd pleasing nature when the keys are at the mercy of his hands. And I have had many come looking to perhaps be an understudy or replace him. None of them were worthy of the title, if it were not for Lance my business would not thrive as it does. I would rather go a day without Lance’s performance than have an understudy. He brings something else entirely to the show.”

The three at the table found themselves nodding in agreement with the older gentleman. Their attention was pulled, almost as if magnetized, to Lance when he finished the song he was playing and swiftly switched to another. While the last song was sprightly and playful, this one was deeper and almost romantic; filled with soul. It was clear the pianist loved the song because the whole shop filled with a warm and caring aura. It was something incredible to see Lance performing so raw. He needn’t talk for this performance, in fact he was meant to not draw any attention at all and just become a lull in the background. But as a performer it is most rewarding when you have the audience's full attention and even with only being in the background he still put everything he was into the music. His performance was captivating and not invasive.

“Danseuses de Delphes,” Pidge spoke once they all took a collective breath from having their attention stolen to the melody. “Pretty typical for him. He still plays it as well as ever, maybe even a little better with people to impress.”

Keith quirked his brow to Pidge. “Typical?”

“Lance’s favourite composers are Debussy, Mozart. Tchaikovsky. This one is Danseuses de Delphes, one of his favourite composed by Claude Debussy. It is a typical piece for him to play. But it is one he can put everything into because he loves it. Normally he isn’t such a show off when he is near the end of his shift.”

“To hear his best stuff you have to be there right at the beginning of his shift or right after he gets his espresso.” Hunk laughed and smiled fondly to his best friend who was unaware of the conversation about him which was going on. “He’ll play stuff like Rondo alla Turca by Mozart or Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin. Those ones were normally some of his best crowd pleasers.”

“And of course my boy likes to throw in some jazzier classics which are my favourites as well as some newer stuff from the top hits. He really knows how to read our patrons and plays a great set.” Coran nodded to the stage where a few girls had walked up and dropped some money in a glass bowl sat on top of the piano for tips. Lance smiled stunningly to the girls who walked away giggling.

“Can I get you anything to drink Keith?” Coran asked. “On the house since you are one of my favourite pianists friend.”

“Uhhh…” Keith said dumbly before glancing at the menu. “I’ll just have a cafe au lait.”

“Right away, I will be back in a couple of ticks,” Coran said before swiftly heading to make the drink.

“Ticks?”

“No one understands, except for like Lance,” Hunk explained. “Coran has an odd way of speaking sometimes, like he is some kind of alien from a different galaxy or something.”

Pidge nodded from beside Hunk, he hair bounced in two small braids tucked behind her ears. She wore her glasses on the top of her head which made Keith wonder if she even actually needed them at all. He decided not to press that matter and to instead get to the actual reason they were here. The band meeting.

“Do we want to start without Lance or do you guys usually wait for him?” Keith inquired. “You two seem more the business type versus him.”

“We normally do start without him.” Pidge reached down into her backpack at the side of her chair and pulled out a folder. “Here is some sheet music for the songs we plan on playing for our show at the coffee shop. We only plan on having you play a couple of them, maybe do a duet with Lance, and we thought, if you were comfortable, you could play one of your own. You can do an original or a cover, we don’t really mind.”

Keith leafed through the songs in the folder. He recognized some of the titles but the last few caught his attention, he had definitely not heard these ones before. Either they were into some really hipster music, or these were some of their originals. A quick glance under the title and it confirmed it, they were originals. He browsed over them and… they weren’t bad. The lyrics were strong and the bits and pieces of the melody he could put together from a quick sight read were nice. From the looks of it Lance composed and wrote most of it.

“Do you guys plan on doing more covers or more of your originals this time around?”

“That would be up to Lance. He is kind of the boss.” Hunk explained. To this Keith quirked his brow.

“We trust Lance. This band was kind of his idea and it’s kind of his child. Don’t get us wrong, we love it and want it to succeed as much as he does, but we are okay with him calling the shots.” Pidge shrugged her shoulders as she explained as if it honestly were no big deal, despite only making more questions form in Keith’s mind. He let them fade away when the piano became quiet and the sound of wood tapping together turned him back to their leader. He closed the piano carefully and collected his tips.

Lance stepped down from the platform while soft applause followed behind him. The man blushed sheepishly as he approached the table, a smile plastered to his face. He took a seat beside Keith and the smile only grew when he noticed the mulleted man.

“Hey there Mullet, like the performance?”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted in all honesty which took Lance aback. “You are pretty good at the piano. Everyone seemed to love your pieces, and you were a little more than just background music, but it was nice and not distracting. So yeah, it wasn’t bad.”

Lance put a hand over his heart. “You insult how I put together my cereal and argue with me for the past two and a half days about literally everything and then compliment me. I’m not sure which side of Keith I enjoy more.” Lance’s smile quickly turned to a playful smirk.

Keith him in the side and rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to it. I just figured I would give credit where credit was due.”

Lance smiled to Keith, fully satisfied with this exchange.

“So what are we discussing?”

“Keith was just asking if we would be doing more covers or originals this time around and we were telling him normally you decide.”

Lance nodded with understanding. “I was thinking covers would be easier this time around. It will be easier for Keith to learn the cover songs in such a short amount of time because he is likely to have already heard them. However, for our next performance following we can definitely pull out a few of our originals and I am sure we can work a new one or two with Mr. Mullet’s help.”

Keith was going to offer a smart remark back but was interrupted by a drink being sat in front of him by a dark hand. He looked up to see the server, a beautiful woman with white hair tucked up in two space buns. She set another drink in front of Lance, something blended and super sweet looking. The man in turn gave the server a wink and finger guns.

“Always know what I like don’t ya, beautiful?”

The woman rolled her eyes and spoke with a sweet accent similar to Coran’s.

“You know very well Coran made this for you as he does almost every time you end your shift, Lance. I much prefer you when you are playing the piano, however.” Her words held no true malice and the smile on her face proved she found a bit of joy in bantering with the musically inclined Cuban, a trait he found in common with the beautiful server.

“Come on Allura, why you always got to play hard to get?” Lance jibbed.

This earned a giggle from the woman with a startlingly familiar name. Keith pondered where he had heard her name before.

“You already know I am taken, Lance. Even if I wasn’t you aren’t really my type, but you are cute.”

Lance smiled warmly up to her and reached up to adjust the bow tie around her neck which sat crookedly. “I know,” he responded with something so sweet to his voice it would have put his frappucino to shame. “But I will never miss an opportunity to tell the most beautiful woman in this universe how amazing she looks.”

Allura blushed and her smile reached to her eyes. “And you are always the sweetest.” She ruffled Lance’s hair before promptly heading back to get more drinks for the steady stream of customers they had coming in.

Keith watched the woman walk away, something about her too familiar and vaguely disheartening for him to let his curiosity sway. He cleared his throat in her absence.

“Are they always like that?”

“Pretty much.”

“Yup.”

“What?” Lance asked with mock offense on his face. He sipped his drink. “There is no harm in reminding someone they are gorgeous and sought after even if they are in a relationship and don’t want to date you… Yeah that makes me sound like a fuck boi.” He sighed in frustration and leaned back in his seat, folding one arm over his chest while the other held his drink. “It’s different with Allura. She’s a good friend and isn’t offended by it. If she were offended I wouldn’t do it.”

“Fair enough,” Pidge offered as solace to her friend which brought his usual cheerful demeanor back.

“She has a boyfriend now?” Hunk pondered curiously.

“Oh yeah, you weren’t here last time so you wouldn't know. Allura got together with this hunk from her grad school. Matt told me all about it since he is good friends with the both of them. Think his name was Shiro or something,” Pidge explained.

“Shiro?” Keith’s curiosity was piqued. “As in Takashi Shirogane, Shiro?” The man’s heart rate picked up and he could feel his hands begin to shake a little, hoping that perhaps the bad feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach was just him being overly anxious over nothing. Yet the pieces seemed to be lining up too well.

“Yeah!” Pidge brightened in recognition. “He’s like Matt’s new best bro or something and he helped get them together.”

Keith bit his tongue and sucked in a deep breath. He was thankful for the leather gloves he still wore as his fingers dug into his palms. It was the same Allura whom he previously knew only by name. Now that he pieced it together he couldn’t believe he even had to ask. If Matt was Pidge’s older brother then that would have made him Matt Holt whom Shiro had bonded with at school. So of course it was the same Shiro. The same Shiro who fell for the effervescent, hilarious, and intelligent Allura and effectively broke Keith Kogane’s heart which brought him to be sitting here, wishing that this kind and funny server was not the same woman. But she was and Keith barely had it in him to speak as calmly as he did when he called the attention back to himself.

Keith cleared his throat which seemed to grow tighter. “Speaking of Allura,” he started, glancing around the cafe to make sure she wasn’t in earshot. “I’ve never met her in person until now, but I’m fairly certain it is the same person. She may be the person my ex-boyfriend recently left me for.” Keith fidgeted with his riding gloves under the table anxiously.

“WHAT?!” Lance’s shout echoed across the cafe before Hunk’s hand slapped over his mouth to quiet their loud friend. He waved a hand to the other patrons to diffuse their curiosity.

“What?” Lance asked quieter once Hunk’s hand was removed.

“Yeah,” Keith groaned out, a hand moving up to scratch behind his head nervously. “I don’t know many people named Allura, but my boyfriend… _ex-_ boyfriend used to talk about this wonderful woman at his grad school named Allura. It was all he could talk about before he…” Keith grew quiet. He took a sip of his drink, looking between his band mates who all were varying degrees of shock and condolence on their faces.

Pidge jumped up from her chair and slung her green alien backpack over her shoulders. She smiled to Keith then to Hunk and Lance.

“Let’s get out of here,” she said before smiling to Keith again and offering a hand.

Keith was hesitant but he took the smaller hand with the same hope from this morning flickering into his mind and squashing the anxiety and heartbreak which crept back upon him from meeting the person who potentially destroyed his life. Perhaps it wasn’t really her fault, it was easy to play the blame game, but Keith didn’t need to worry about that right now. He stood from his chair and followed Pidge’s short figure out of the cafe and away from the gloom of what he once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO
> 
> Shiro and Allura are not meant to be antagonists or seen in a bad light at all. You fall in love and fall out of love and fall back in love all of the time. IT happens. Hell it has happened to me before. So NO please don't get mad at Allura and Shiro. IT's just life and that's what KEith is learning, slowly, but he will learn.


	4. Just Take Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherever you go~
> 
> Thanks for being patient guys! My work life has been so hectic recently and I am also working on a Big Bang story so I have had to balance my time. Luckily this is worked on a little more than my Big Bang (even though that one has a deadline OTL)
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> WARNING:  
> ALSO: This chapter contains Pidge/Hunk. This was my creative choice and I was torn on if I should add it in or not and I chose to add it because I want this story to be purely fun and straight from what I love. If this prevents you form reading further then I am sorry. However this is going to really be the only chapter with Large amounts of it as it is not a big focus in the story, it was more for background detail.

Upon exiting the cafe, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all piled into Hunk’s car and Keith headed to his bike. They all planned to rendezvous back at the park just down the block from the college. This made it easier for the two who stayed in the dorms, as well as Lance wanted to grab his guitar and practice a bit with Keith. Since Keith’s apartment was within walking distance of the park he had no qualms. The only one with protest was Pidge who complained it was too hot to just hang out in the park and practice when they could just as easily practice in the air-conditioned garage. The words died quickly when Hunk promised to buy her some peanut butter ice cream from the cart parked at the park every evening.

They split ways, Keith easily speeding ahead of them with Lance yelling after him that he was “so extra.” Keith only rolled his eyes at the comment coming from from the man who was the literal definition of extra. He did suppose there were similar traits in himself which would come off as overbearing and eccentric, but it is just what he learned to accept as some of his most endearing quirks. Although that was what Shiro had come to call them. He was just who he was. Compared to his emo phase he had definitely calmed down. Granted, who didn’t have a cringe worthy past they would much rather forget about rather than ever think of revisiting.

As Keith pulled into the parking lot of his apartment he thought he much rather not remember any of his past from before two and a half days ago. Keith shook his head from the thought while he entered the elevator to head up to his floor. Perhaps he was a bit extra to think something like that. Then again when you are hurting it is easy to wish away all of the pain and to want to return to a state of comfort once again. Keith retrieved his guitar and looked around his apartment. It was definitely better for him to be spending the day out rather than stay in like he had originally planned. With Shiro’s stuff having been collected the place was bare. Sometimes he felt like it looked unlived in. Keith had never been as sentimental as the older man and only really kept his essentials.

The korean man breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes while he closed and locked the door behind him. One day looking around, living in, and leaving that apartment would be easier. One day he won’t look back at the empty space and would instead simply look forward to the park with his friends. Today was not that day and Keith accepted that as he trudged to the elevator then made the short trek up the road to the park where said friend would be.

He was surprised to find them already there lounging under a large oak tree which provided cool shade, much to Pidge’s delight. A light breeze carried the leaves of the tree back and forth as it slowed and started every few minutes. Kids ran about having the time of their lives on the gorgeous afternoon. The only thing that could make the day more perfect would be the sweet tinkle of the bell on the ice cream cart and the taste of vanilla rolling over his tongue. Keith smiled from the thought and approached his peaceful friends.

“I see you guys have already made yourselves comfortable,” he commented on his approach. Keith swung his guitar from his shoulder and plopped down onto the soft, shaded grass next to Lance.

The latter man had sheet music strewn about in front of him. Being held down by rocks so the occasional pick up of the wind would not blow them away. His deep eyes turned from the notes up to Keith and sparkled elatedly upon recognizing the figure now sitting next to him. He stopped playing and instead let his hands rest over his guitar.

“You were pretty slow getting here despite speeding off like that as if you were on “Jackass,” Lance bantered back.

“I happened to walk over here from my apartment rather than get a ride. The sunrays could do me some good, not all of us have naturally tanned skin.” Keith gave Lance a dead expression, but a small smile peeked its way onto his face.

“So, Keith, you like jazz?” Lance inquired with a wide smirk. This earned a resounding groan from both Pidge and Hunk while Keith rose a confused brow.

“Excuse me?”

“Lance, no,” Pidge interrupter Keith’s question. “Don’t start with that. We have told you a thousand times, no Bee Movie references.” The small woman sat up from her spot -lounging against Hunk- just to throw a handful of grass to the self proclaimed meme lord.

“Wait,” Keith interjected, “that’s from the Bee Movie?”

Hunk and Lance both gasped in horror.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen it.” Lance looked when appalled when Keith shook his head in reply.

“According to all known law of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly,” Hunk began causing Pidge to groan again and tug at her braids.

“Guys, no.” She averted. “Stop. No quoting the Bee Movie word for word. You promised me no more Bee Movie.” The woman flopped into the grass on her back, hands going over her ears.

“Alright, alright,” Lance relented, stretching his leg out so he could jab her in the side with his foot. “I stopped, I stopped. Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Says you.”

Pidge sat back up and scooted back over so she was leaning against Hunk again, using him like a pillow. “Weren’t you going to be practicing and helping Keith get ready for our performance?”

“We are getting to it. We have this entire gorgeous afternoon to practice.”

“I wouldn’t mind just relaxing a bit,” Keith admitted. “Had a bit of a… busy morning.” He cleared his throat and the other three nodded with understanding.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and went back to strumming. He would write down a few notes here and there on a blank music sheet then he would turn and play a completely different son, Keith wondered if this was how Lance’s composing process worked of if he was just having a bit of fun. Hunk would occasionally him along but Pidge kept watch on Keith for a few moment before speaking up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked a bit awkwardly. It was clear comfort was not her strong suit.

“Not really.” Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He brought his guitar onto his lap. “Not right now at least. But, I didn't even realize your brother was Matt.”

Pidge smiled softly. “I can’t believe Matt never mentioned me, that asshole,” she said with faux offense. “He never even mentioned you. Shiro and he are so close. He would talk about him all the time, but god forbid he ever give me the good gossip.” Pidge nudged Keith and grinned teasingly. This action seemed to ease some of the tension in his shoulders and brought confidence back to his comforting friend.

“Matt used to butt into my skype calls with Shiro all of the time,” Keith chuckled good naturedly. “I can’t believe I didn’t see the resemblance almost immediately. You look just like him.”

Pidge blushed lightly and smiled to the comment. It was something she heard frequently but always too pleasure in hearing. Matt was one of her role models and the best brother anyone could ever ask for in her opinion.

“He did mention Shiro skypeing someone and how he was glad Shiro didn’t interrupt his calls like he did to Shiro.” Pidge laughed. “Never got around to telling me who it was. He did talk about Allura.” Pidge cleared her throat when she realized she might have said something which could hurt her friend.

Keith sighed and shook his head, shoulders tensing again. “I am beginning to believe he could have confided in Matt when he realized his feelings for Allura.” Keith looked pained as he spoke.

“And this is where I end the conversation,” Lance interjected. He offered a smile to both of his friends who looked hurt and apologetic respectively.

“I agree. Keith,” Hunk called for his attention, “we know a little about you now, but you haven’t asked a lot about us that isn’t related to the band.”

“Okay, well,” Keith cupped his chin in his hand. “I know you guys are all going to the same college, which is nearby. The only college nearby is a science and technology focused one.” His brows knit together when he said this, never really piecing it together before.

“So, let me get this straight,” he huffed, earning a laugh from his friends who found amusement in watching the wheels in his head turn. “You are all in a band and have amazing talents with music, but you all go to a college based on science instead of the arts? What exactly are your majors?”

When Keith finally caught on he earned a proud grins and collective chuckle from the odd bunch he found himself spending his time with.

“Alright,” Hunk started. “I am an engineering major focusing on space and aeronautics, and a minor in cooking. I was a bit surprised they had the cooking program, but then again when you are aiming for NASA it is a good base to cover because most of us forget to eat well when we get really sucked into a project.”

“Aiming for NASA?” Keith asked. “That’s pretty impressive.”

Hunk blushed and smiled from the compliment. He waved a hand as if it were no big deal. “Just a pipe dream really. Getting into their engineering program is like a one in ten thousand chance.”

“Bullshit,” Pide said, rolling her eyes up to Hunk.” Hunk is the top engineer in his class and NASA would be lucky to have him not the other way around.”

Hunk put a hand over the woman’s mouth and shook his head. The blush on his face was a dead give away that he definitely was not good with taking compliments. Pidge licked his hand which he promptly took away from her mouth and wiped on her leg with a protesting shout of disgust. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“What about you Pidge? You seem pretty smart compared to these two, what’s your major?”

“You would be correct in your assumption. I have a double major in bioengineering and astrophysics, with a minor in robotics.” She readjusted the glasses on her face with a proud grin.

Keith’s eyes were near popping out of his head. “What exactly is your career goal?”

“I want to build the technology to make Jaegers like in Pacific RIm,” She shrugged. “Maybe advance bio-technology for prosthetics and growing organs or something. Maybe go to space.”

“Pidge is your ace of all trades when it comes to anything sciency, especially if it deals with computers,” Lance informed. “Her brain even works like a giant computer, processing everything in binary code. She has an entire program in her brain dedicated to making fun of me.”

Pidge nodded. “It’s true, although it is very small because roasting you takes little to no effort.”

“You wound me Pidgeon.” Lance put a hand over his heart and wiped away and invisible tear.

“Alright, what about you  Mr. Musical Prodigy? I find it hard to believe you don’t eat, sleep, and breath music after discovering your job earlier.” Keith looked to Lance expectantly.

That is where you are wrong my dear friend. I major in astronomy with a minor in astrophysics. If I can’t go to space then I plan on becoming a teacher. Or stay a pianist, or maybe teach music.” Lance rambled.

“Wow,” Keith was truly awed. “You guys honestly don’t come off like that is what your dreams are.”

“Oh you should see our dorm room or Pidge’s bedroom. Space paraphernalia from wall to wall. Pidge has a conspiracy theory map which takes up almost half of her room.” Hunk chuckled and ruffled the small woman’s hair. She grumbled indignantly until she notice Keith’s interest pique.

“You also like conspiracy theories?”

“Hell yeah dude. Conspiracy theories, cryptids, urban legends; sign me up.”

“Oh no,” Lance groaned. “Not Keith too. Please tell me I am not going to have to listen to more Bigfoot rants or watch another documentary.”

“Bigfoot is no laughing matter Lance,” Pidge argued.

“Eh,” Keith said with a shrug. “He is a bit worn out. Not saying he isn’t real, absolute is, but there is so much about him and all of those crazy hunter shows.”

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance stuck his tongue out childishly. “See, Pidge, Bigfoot is overrated.”

“Believe what you want,” she replied with an eye roll. “If you don't like Bigfoot, then what do you like?”

“Mothman, duh.”

“Mothman,” Pidge snorted out as if even the thought were superfluous.

“Mothman is clearly superior in every way.”

“Oooooh, nerd fight.”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith and Pidge retorted in unison. They looked to each other in surprise before falling into laughter. Lance huffed and put a hand over his chest, looking away from the two to hide his amused grin. Even Hunk gave a hearty chuckle. 

“Seriously though, you should come by sometime and we can talk conspiracy theories. I’ll even sit through some mothman documentaries if you want.” Pidge offered.

“Ooooh!” Lance exclaimed. “How about we have movie night every sunday like we used to? With summer coming we will have plenty more time to spare. We can flip flop between Keith’s apartment and Pidge’s place.”

“I’m always game,” Pidge agreed with a shrug and Hunk nodded his approval. The three all turned expectant eyes to Keith who tensed up from the sudden attention. As he looked over the friendly and welcoming grins he relaxed. There was no way he could refuse now.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Yes!” Lance pumped his fist in the air with joy and the other two did similar. “Alright, Keefus, how about we actually get to practicing now? Are there any songs you already know in the lineup we gave you?”

Keith leafed through papers, scanning over the titles and artists before he found one he knew how to play. He picked it from the pile and handed the paper to Lance.

“I know this one. I always thought it was pretty catchy even though it isn’t my usual taste.”

“No way dude, this is perfect!” Lance smiled brightly and set the papers back down. “Pidge and I normally do this one. Her voice is perfect and people love it. But this will be perfect for your first performance with us. We can start it off with just the two of you with PIdge singing and you playing acoustic.”

Pidge peeked over at the paper and smiled as well. She hopped up and walked to stand by Lance. “Think you can come up with your own arrangement which is a little more fun?” She directed the question to Keith. “Lance and I always play it a little different each time.”

“Yeah, I think I could do it. If I had an example to go off of first.” Keith wouldn’t lie it asked, but he definitely wanted to see them perform again.

“Well I guess that means we’ll just have to show him Lance.” Pidge stretched he limbs and walked out of the shade of the tree. “Starts if off with slow strums and taps, then pick it up by the fourth line and do what you want from there, I can follow.”

“You got it boss.”

Pidge nodded and looked around the park curiously before walking away from them. She seemed to be surveying the park goers as well as the terrain. She walked back and around the tree they sat by to a small grassy hill and made her way to the top. She looked back down to them, seemingly satisfied with her new location. She nodded to Lance who did a slow down strum on the first note, letting it ring out on each string while Pidge drew out the first word. Her voice projected beautifully from her location and pulled the attention of the families and couple’s around the park. Lance tapped the side of the guitar with his knuckles and Pidge continued on with this slow strum and tap rhythm.

_ “I~I’ve been awake for a while now, you got me feeling like a child now.” _

The slow start they had was captivating. As the beat picked up Pidge made her way back over to them, hips swaying slightly to the beat. A few kids wandered closer as well, curious to see the guitarist and singer who were taking advantage of this gorgeous afternoon and enhancing it with their music. Pidge finally made her way back to them and danced around Lance and Keith, ruffling Lance’s hair teasingly before standing in front of Hunk where she previously sat.

_ “That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now.”  _ Pidge leaned down and pecked Hunk’s lips softly after she sang the line. Keith looked to them with wide eyes and there was a soft “aww” from the crowd which had gathered around them.

_ “Just take your time, wherever you go.” _

She continued to sing and pointed to Keith, giving him a wink, intending the lyric to be dedicated to him. Pidge sat back in front of Hunk and relaxed into him. She finished the song and Lance let the last strum ring slowly like the first had. The crowd around them moved from silence into applause. The kids and parents parted, leaving the four to themselves once again. Keith remained shocked from the display, mouth agape like a fish, causing Pidge to laugh. His surprise was a mixture of their improvised performance, but also from the intimate reaction between his friends.

“I guess we forgot to mention Hunk and I are a thing.” She shrugged and so did Hunk.

“I’m a little surprised, but also...not that surprised.” Keith admitted. “How long have you been together?”

“Four years now?” Pidge looked up to Hunk with her brows furrowed questioningly, more for Hunk than herself; they all knew she had a relatively eidetic memory.

“Just about,” Hunk chuckled. “It was just after I moved out here to start my freshman year of college. I took a year off to spend time with family and so Lance and I could start together.” Hunk added the last bit as an anecdote for Keith.

Keith nodded with understanding. “So you are a year older than Lance, but are all of you in the same year?”

“I am three years younger than Hunk and two younger than Lance. I am 20, so that makes Lance almost 22, and Hunk 23. Now before you ask, yes that means Hunk and I started dating when I was 16 and he was 19. No, we never went to school together until now, but we have been pen-pals since I was 13.” Pidge recited as if she had been asked these same questions a million times.

“We all went to the same space and science camp,” Lance explained. “It was ages 13 to 18. I met Hunk when he was 14 and it was my first year at camp. We were inseparable souls and wrote and called each other almost every day until our fateful meetup back in college.” Lance wiped away a fake tear as if his story was so moving it made him weep.

“Then two years later Pidge joined the group. We all kept in contact via letters and phone calls. And obviously our group chats. When we were talking about college, Pidge convinced Lance and I to move out here so we could all meet up and eventually go to the same school.”

“It wasn’t because Pidge totally was crushing hard on Hunk since our first space camp or anything,” Lance teased, to which Pidge kicked him.

“And it totally wasn’t because she planned on confessing to me when I arrived for college,” Hunk added, smirking down to Pidge.

“You were the one who confessed to me you big idiot!” She sat up and scooted away from her boyfriend, cheeks blushed with embarrassment and irritation.

“So, where did you guys move from?” Keith asked, a laugh playing in his voice but enough kindness in his heart to change the subject and spare poor Pidge any more embarrassment.

“I just live a couple of cities away, so Pidge and I were never far. Which totally made Hunk jealous because he couldn’t hang out with us as easy.

“And how far away were you?”

“I lived in Hawaii,” Hunk said with an amused laugh when Keith’s surprise returned.

“And you moved all the way out here, to the desert, for these guys?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” hunk shrugged. “The school is amazing too, but it wouldn’t be half as great without them.”

“Awww,” Pidge and Lance both cooed and scooted over to Hunk to give him a hug.

“And now you are part of the group too, so obviously my choice wasn’t so crazy.”

Keith blushed and looked away, feeling both flattered and embarrassed, not used to the affection from close friends.

“Aww, you made him blush. Get in on this group hug, Keith. You are one of us now so that means you are a part of group hugs.” Lance opened his arms to make room for Keith.

Normally he wasn’t much of a hugger, but Keith found this was an offer he couldn’t refuse. He had never really been a part of a group like this and they accepted him so easily, quickly, and wholly. When he was embraced by their arms and shoved in between them all he found group hugs weren’t so bad; if it weren’t just under 90 degrees and you weren’t in the middle. That did not matter right now however. This group hug meant more to Keith than any other would. He felt accepted and a lot more accomplished than he had over many other points in his life. 

Plus, they were all pretty cuddly. 

“Alright, Keith,” Lance started when they released the mentioned man from the hug. “Any idea on the song you are going to perform?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

“Okay, how about; would you prefer a solo song or have Hunk or Pidge maybe join in” 

“Solo,” keith answered, his brain wracking through his repertoire. “I kind of have a feel for what you guys normally play. It definitely is not my usual style but I know a couple of songs I can match you on.”

“Oh? And what does Mr. Motorcycle driving mullet usually listen to?”

“Rock and roll or metal,” Keith said with a proud smirk.

“There it is ladies and gentlemen.” Lance announced to their friends as if they were not sitting through the exchange. “Our resident bad boy loves rock and roll.”

“I’m not a bad boy.” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Keith, buddy, you wear leather, have a mullet, and drive a motorcycle; you are a bad boy!”

Keith shook his head and sighed. He could easily argue with Lance (so far he had a going record of arguments via text) but he knew Hunk and Pidge would back him up. Plus, it felt better to have them think he was a bad boy rather than the normally stoic and shy boy who hung around Shiro all of the time. A lot of Shiro’s friends from their college had often labelled Keith like this. He never really liked them so he chose to ignore it. He had a feeling if he had gone to college with these three he would grow a reputation with “bad boy” as the first label. Surprisingly he would not mind that in the slightest.

“I don’t appreciate you stereotyping me,” Keith joked to which Pidge and Lance both howled with laughter.

“Okay, okay, maybe I am stereotyping. But come one, Keith. Could you be any more cliche?”

Keith looked down at himself and shrugged. “I don’t have any visible tattoos, and I have like two piercings so I’m not that cliche.”

This definitely caught Lance’s attention as Keith figured it would. His eyes scanned over the man, stopping first on Keith’s pierced ears, which he wore small black tunnel gauges in. They continued on their path, surveying Keith, but they found nothing else.

“Where are your tattoos and other piercing?” The curious man asked.

Keith glanced at his watch and gathered up his guitar, shooting Lance a playful grin.

“Oh no, looks like I have to go,” he said, standing with his guitar case.

Hunk and Pidge snickered when Lance’s mouth dropped.

“Keeeeeith,” he whined when the man turned his back to Lance. “Keith I need to know.”

Keith offered him a laugh in response and a wave over his shoulder when he walked away; keeping true to his teasing comment. He could hear Lance whining all the while but didn’t turn back. He would let Lance sit on the mystery fro a little while. Knowing Lance would be texting him about it later he made a mental note to ignore his text for a bit. There were easily a million things he could find to distract himself with. He could catch up on a Series of Unfortunate Events or Walking Dead.

When Keith was curled up on his couch and 2 episodes into his marathon he received a text from Pidge rather than Lance. It contained a picture of their Cuban friend laying on her couch, face buried in a pillow with ears burning red.

_ “He keeps thinking about where your second piercing and tattoos could be. You have made him a broken man.” _

Keith laugh to himself. His plan had worked.

_ “I figured it would be the best way to keep his mind off of me being a bad boy. Looks like it worked.” _

_ “You are an evil genius. I am going to use this now when he is being especially annoying. Thank you for the donation to the bank of ways to make fun of Lance.” _

_ “And please never tell him where your piercing and tattoos are. I want to use this for as long as possible.”  _ She added.

_ “Noted. I do hope I can be a great supplier. Also I have no plan on telling him about them.” _

Keith was not surprised to get a test from Lance next, trying to guess his piercing of course. Keith humored him and played along by saying “no” to each guess even when he got it right. The rest of his evening was spent like this, half watching The Walking Dead, half texting his friends. He didn't mind that he had to rewatch an episode or two because he was hardly paying attention. It had been a while since he had this much fun texting a group chat considering the only other one he was included in was his work chat. That felt more like a hostage situation than anything else.

The Korean man ended up falling asleep on his couch while debating if ghosts were real or not in the group chat. (His dream totally did not feature himself with Hunk, Pidge, and Lance as ghost and cryptid hunters and he definitely did not tell them about it the next morning. Pidge’s response was to tell him not to try and wrangle them into doing that because as much as ghosts were absolutely real -cough Hunk is wrong cough- they were too busy with college and the band to prove that Hunk is wrong. Hunk was displeased with this response but they would save that for another day.)


End file.
